


Tyler Hates the World

by chillupa



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Artist Tyler, Blurryface, M/M, pretty fucking angsty shit going on, really angsty, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillupa/pseuds/chillupa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler hated the world he lived in; he despised the cruelty of the people who lived here. But what if that character he drew in art class became his only companion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyler Hates the World

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :')

I fall asleep hoping everything will turn out different, then I wake up up knowing everything's the same.

I open my eyes. The sunlight hit my face resulting to me squinting until my pupils adjusted to the lighting.

My name is still Tyler Robert Joseph, I have the same name, I have the same face, I hear the same voices, I wake up in the same room, I walk around the same house, the same streets, I go to the same school, I hope for the same things, and I hate the same world. The world is vile and I wish I never had never lived, I wish I never was born if I knew that life will turn out to be like this. The world, I despise of it.

Why wasn't I in a different universe living a better life? Maybe then I would be waking up thinking 'hey, I don't want things to ever change!' because right now I want a lot of things to change. It bothers me how someone else has my name, I want a different name, I want a different face, I want no voices in my head, I want a different room, I want a different house, different streets, I want a different school, I want different hopes, and I want a different world.

I stood up and stretched my arms wide until I heard the bones in me crackle.

The sound of radio presentor's voice annoyed me. I just don't like listening to the news in the morning, yet my mom blasted the news on max volume and I'm forced to hear it, but I never listen. I had the power to smash it right now, but it was the only thing that my mother enjoyed doing every morning after crying all night.

I walked to the bathroom, stripping the clothes I wore and throwing it to the side. I looked at my skeletal-like figure in the mirror as the shower water flowed onto my skin. Bones protruding from my flesh, scars on my wrist and on my thighs, dark bruises given to me by my own father, and the almost-permanent scowl plastered on my face. I forced a smile, I smiled until my cheeks hurt, I smiled until my tears mixed with the cold shower water. I've forgotten what it feels like to look at myself and feel beautiful, and I don't think I ever will because I'm not. I'm not, I'm not, I'm not. I'm a broken person, I don't want to be, but I am.

All I had with me was art. That's the only thing that transported me to a different universe, a world that I've always dreamt of living in, but I didn't have all time in the world. Reality slaps you in the face once you're forced to wake up. Reality is unfair, that's what I hate about it.

"Tyler, you'll miss your bus if you don't get ready soon!" She said. Her tone sounded so happy, but you could still hear the melancholy of last night.

I did not reply. I reached for my towel to dry off and threw on my usual jeans and hoodie. My mom never told me to wear something else like a shirt. She knew exactly about the bruises because she herself had them too, I don't know about the scars, and I don't ever want her to know about it any time soon. I don't want to go to therapy. Therapy sounds like hell rather than something that can actually help me and my wellbeing.

I was a step away from the door.

"Bye, Tyler." My mother looked at me with the brightest smile you'll ever see. How does she do it? How does she fake it? Why does she always fake that smile for me? She knows that I know that she wants to cry every time she looks at me leave her, but I don't know if she knows I don't want to leave her either. "I love you." She added.

"Bye, Mom." I said. I forced a smile just like she did, but it wasn't as pretty as hers. That was her talent: faking a smile. It was a very useful one, too. "I love you too."

I left for school.

I was beat up by some random punks again.

This time they saw what was under my sleeve.

"Weak faggot," they said as they looked at the shameful horizontal markings on me.

This is why I hated the world. People are vile creatures. People hurt other people for their own twisted entertainment. People— human beings—are ironically inhumane creatures.

Words used to hurt me, but hatred soon wraps around you like a Python suffocating its prey, and you'll eventually go numb. I loathe the feeling of numbness, but feeling nothing feels better than feeling pain. Blissfulnes, for long, has remained a distant memory.

I'm Tyler and I hate the world.

I'm here in the school's bathroom cutting class because I had enough crap for today. It's not like anyone would notice me anyways.

I spent most of my time—if not all—just drawing on my sketchbook. I liked the feeling I get whenever I ran the tip of my pencil down the page, every shape, every detail, everything felt so right whenever I drew. I was in control of my hands, I had the freedom to do whatever I want in this little world I created even if it wasn't real.

I've been having nightmares recently, my sketchbook was filled with the blurry faced monsters in my nightmares. I'm surrounded by monsters. Monsters in my brain, monsters in the dark, monsters in broad daylight, monsters made up most of what I sense. I hated monsters, and my world was made out of monsters.

Other than monsters, sometimes I pretended I still had hope. My favorite part of the sketchbook was a colored picture of my mother looking at the sunrise with my father in our front yard. That adds up to the things I wish to see, but I'm aware that won't happen any time soon.

Today felt a bit better though. Today I met a blond haired girl named Jenna Black in art class. She looked at me intently as I sketched something... a man. Jenna looked at me scribble with my pencil in awe as if she'd never seen anything like what I drew.

"Who is that?" She asked, pointing at the man I drew. A man with brightly colored hair, his eyes looking back at you with heartfelt eyes, and a genuine smile I wished I had.

I sighed, "Someone I want to become real..." I said as I took another glance at my creation. I felt it—I felt happiness when I looked at what I had just made. I wanted that man I drew to be a real person. He was the opposite of who I am, and that's a good thing.

"What's his name?" She asked. "He needs a name!"

"I-I don't know..." I shrugged. I remained silent for awhile. "Josh... Dun?" Tyler made up a random name.

"Josh Dun?"

"Josh Dun."

"Class is dismissed," my arts teacher said. The entire class rushed towards the door while Jenna and I waited for the hoard of students to lessen. I put the sketchbook in my backpack along with my pencils and colored pencils.

Jenna and I walked down the bright halls. The vibe of the hyped up students subsided as they disappeared one by one through the front door, the chattering gradually faded as the walked further.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?"

"For being the only friend I have."

"Tyler..." She looked at me worriedly.

"Thank you." I repeated with a more firm tone. "I'm not joking, Jenna."

"Well... You're welcome." Jenna gave me a warm smile. She looked at her phone. "Oh, shoot! I'm going out with some of my friends tonight. I gotta rush."

"Alright..." I smiled back.

Jenna offered me a car ride home. I said yes. We talked about a lot of things. I told her about how much I loved my mother, I told her about my hopes and dreams. I think she got a glimpse of my scars as I pulled my sleeves up a bit, but I'm glad she didn't ask me about it. I almost didn't want the conversation to end because I actually felt happy, but her car stopped in front of my house.

"Bye, Ty!" She waved and I waved back at her. I watched her car go farther and farther until I couldn't see it anymore.

I really wished the conversation never ended.

I went home with my parents screaming at each other. It hurt me whenever my father would get aggressive. I'll never learn how to get used to it, but I never fought back. I never dared to fight back ever since he hit me.

" _Please make it stop..._ " I whispered to myself as I locked my bedroom door. I needed a distraction from reality.

I took the sketchbook from my backpack. I opened it and saw the man I drew earlier and stared at it.

Then I felt absolutely nothing.

Imagine floating around a space with no sound, the air felt neither warm or cold, bright colors flashing before your eyes as it twirled around you. It felt like nothing, it was scary, but I couldn't hear my heart beat fast nor do I feel sweat drip from my skin. I could not scream, I could not not move, I could not blink. Everything around me moved in slow motion slow but it felt sickeningly fast. Everything turned dark, then I opened my eyes.

I wake up, looking at a familiar place. The clock read 6AM without the radio show playing loudly outside which was rather odd.

Beside me was a man sat by my bed. My natural reaction was to jump out.

"Who the hell are you?" I questioned the man with the bright pink hair.

"I-I'm whoever you want me to be." He said. The man looked at me with his dark eyes brightly and he gave me such an innocent smile. "I'm the boy you made in art class! I think you already gave me a name."

It took me a moment of silence to recall the things that happened in art class. His name escaped from my lips, "Josh... Dun?" I slowly went closer to the boy. It looked exactly like the man I drew. The pink hair, the humble gaze, the heartfelt smile. "Why are you stuttering?" I questioned the man.

"I g-get nervous around p-people," he fiddled with his thumbs. "S-Sorry.."

"It's alright, I'm sorry for pointing that out."

Josh smiled and extended his hand onto me. I took it and he dragged me out the room and out the house. The sun was rising, my mother and father were sat together watching the sunrise peacefully, they were smiling and laughing like I've never seen before. It made me feel warm inside and I couldn't help myself but let out tears of joy. I was chuckling lightly as I looked at Josh.

"Y-You made this world, T-Tyler." Josh smiled at me.

"And I love it." I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I love it so so so much..."

I saw it: a world I loved. It was a new world, it was so different from the world I lived in, this world was beautiful, the other one wasn't.

We talked for so long, from the end sunrise to the start of the sunset, it was just Josh and I. Maybe I fell in love with him a little bit; I felt my heart beat faster by the minute each time he looked at me with his little eyes.

He brought me to a forest and there we sat by a lake to watch the sun go down. The sky was filled with birds flying majestically up the sky and I looked at them in awe.

The sky was then blocked with gray rain clouds. We didn't get to finish the sunset together, but Josh's presence was all I wanted.

"L-Let's go back home." Josh looked at me with a worried expression on his face. "You c-can't stay here f-for any longer." He pulled me up.

"Why?" I asked. Josh didn't answer back.

We went back to where I started.

"Just get some rest, Tyler." Josh kneeled down beside me to squeeze my hand tight. "You really n-need it."

"Will I see you again?" I asked. So many questions popped in my head.

"If you want to, then y-yes... I'll just be here w-waiting until you come back." Josh assured me. "Promise me you'll come back?"

"If I can, I will. I promise." I suddenly felt so tired as the storm grew stronger. I closed my eyes. I didn't feel Josh's strong hands on mine anymore.

I open my eyes as the sound of the hyped up radio show host's chattering played.

I burst out my room, still wearing the clothes I had worn last night.

I see my mother in her usual spot, her eyes were swollen, as if she cried all night.

"You didn't change to pajamas last night?" She looks at me, bothered.

"What happened to your eyes?" I asked.

"It's... y'know what it is, Tyler," the woman turned around as if she was ashamed of what she looked like. "It's gonna fade soon, don't worry about it."

"Why can't you just leave him?" I said. I tried my best not to look into her eyes, because it hurt me seeing her like this. "He's a madman, mom. I'll be glad to leave with you."

"Your father's a good man, Tyler. I still have faith in him, I still believe that man I loved is still there... I really do believe..." She cracked some eggs into the pan. "He's still your father, Tyler."

"Well my 'father' isn't acting like one...!" I raised his voice. I didn't mean to act rude, but my brain didn't stop me. "I-I'm sorry, but you're wasting your time just waiting for nothing to arrive." I tried to hold back the tears that formed behind my eyes.

I marched back upstairs, making a loud thumping noise with each step. I slammed my door with all my might and jumped to my bed. I violently threw the pillows at his wall. I took the sketchbook lying on the floor. "Josh...?" I murmured.

I closed my eyes as I clutched on to the book.

I open them to see Josh waiting beside me. "Tyler!" Josh hugged me tight. "Y-You came back!"

It made me happy seeing Josh again. I hugged him back. "I'll always come back..." I whispered to his ear. I looked into his innocent eyes and admired each and every detail. "You're beautiful, just so you know." I laughed and he was getting blushy and cute. I was being honest, Josh was so beautiful and lovely and colorful and nice and perfect and I just wanted to look at his face and hold his hand and sing for him. I've never felt this way before, but I'm assuming this is what it felt like to fall in love with somebody.

We were on the same spot as before. Both of us had lain down for quite some time.

The cool breeze made me feel cold, but I felt warm with Josh's arms wrapped around me. I rest my head against his chest. "I love this..." I cooed.

"You love w-what?" He asked. In the corner of my eye, I saw him looking at me.

"I trees, the sky..." I paused then looked at the man, "You."

I couldn't help myself. I just had to kiss his lips, and oh boy, his lips were soft and his mouth tasted so sweet and I loved how his curly, pinkish, locks fall perfectly on his face, and how his smile can make me believe in love again, and how the way he kisses me can warm the coldest of hearts. This moment of intimacy was perfect; Josh was, and still is, perfect.

"I want you to mark this m-moment on my skin." Josh said in-between the kiss. I chuckled and hugged him tight.

"Alright..." I nodded. I yawned and I was getting sleepy, so I slept with Josh's arms wrapped around me in the middle of a forest.

I was in my room again and I knew we were back to reality.

I quickly snatched the colored pencils and drew colorful trees on Josh's right arm. I tried to keep it as beautiful as I could, I used my most vibrant shades on his arm. I went downstairs as soon as I felt satisfied with my work.

I saw my mother downstairs. She looked at me. "Good morning, Tyler."

I ran to her with tears suddenly dripping from my eyes. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you yesterday. I didn't want to... I'm so sorry."

"Shush, now. It's alright Tyler." She gave me a reassuring look. "One day you'll learn about loving someone else... and how hard it is to let go of who you still think they are."

"I'm in love with somebody mom, I love him so much..."

"Him?" My mother looked at me as if she were shocked, but it wasn't a look of disappointment. "Oh, Tyler. How come you never told me about you like boys." She chuckled.

"I never knew. I have never fallen in love with somebody before."

"I'm glad you finally found someone." She let out a heartening smile. "Now get ready for school or you'll be late!"

I nodded and I prepared for school.

I waited the whole day, sitting through classed I never cared about. All I was looking forward to is seeing Jenna in art class. I just wanted someone to keep me company as I sketched stuff on my sketchbook.

"Hey!" Jenna waved at me and pointed at the vacant seat beside her.

I sat beside her. "Yo."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine..." I opened the sketchbook and showed the picture of Josh. "I gave Josh a tattoo today."

"That's amazing, Tyler!" She put her finger lightly onto the page.

"Be careful not to smudge it!" I gave precaution. "I love Josh with all my heart." I looked at the drawing, kinda hoping Josh heard that.

"Alright," She said, still looking at the page.

The arts teacher called us out after talking in the middle of his lecture. Jenna said she wanted to hang out, but the teachers decided to give a fuck-ton of homework today, so she decided I call her instead.

Here we were again in the exact same scene in the school's parking lot. She dropped me off in front of my house. "Call me in case you need someone to talk to!" she said before waving goodbye.

I walked in. My father was sitting on the sofa, too occupied in reading the book on his hand.

I walk past him.

"Aren't you gonna say hello?" he said firmly.

"Hi." I said nonchalantly. I didn't bother the say anything else nor did I even look him in the eye. I despise that man.

I entered my room and lay on my bed, bored. Maybe I should call Jenna?

I tried to call her, but she didn't answer the first time. I dialed the number again, making sure I entered the right number. After a few seconds, I hear someone sobbing on the other line.

"Jenna?" I call out nervously, I felt fidgety and worried.

"T-This is her mother. May I k-know who this is?" the woman tried to control her crying.

"I'm Tyler Joseph, a friend of hers."

The woman didn't answer back, instead it was replaced by a deep, raspy, voice. "Hello, uh, Tyler, is it...? This is her father." he gulped loudly. "I'm sorry to say this, but... uh... J-Jenna died on the way home."

"W-What?" I was shocked and I felt a drop flow down my cheek and into my mouth, tasting the saltiness it had.

"Some fucker was driving drunk a-and, yeah, she didn't make it."

"I'm so sorry, Sir."

"I got to go." He said, almost whispering, before ending the call.

__________

Everyone in her funeral was crying except for me. I've ran out of tears to cry, the pain I felt turned numb. I didn't take one last glance before they turned her body down, I didn't want to see her lifeless body.

"I'm so sorry, Tyler..." My mother ran her fingers down my hair and kissed it.

"I hate the world..." I muttered.

After all that, I didn't even bother to go to school anymore. I didn't give a damn anymore, and I don't want to take beatings from those bastards.

All I wanted to see was Josh.

I opened my eyes. Josh was beside me. "Tyler!" He jumped. He showed his arm to me. "Tyler, it's so beautiful, I love it so much! You're such an amazing artist." he gazed at the markings I drew on his skin. He then kissed me on the mouth.

"Thank you." I giggled. "Your stuttering's gone."

"It's because I don't feel nervous around you." Josh simpered. "Do you like it when I stutter?"

"I like it when you're not nervous around me."

"Me too." Josh chortled. He held my hand tight, and I felt happy

"Why can't I just stay here forever with you? The world I live in in ugly, but this one is beautiful because I have you, Josh." I stared deep into his eyes. "We can stay here together until the end." I held his other hand.

Before Josh could even speak, the atmosphere darkened and the sky was crowded with heavy clouds.

"We can't stay here for long."

"But I want to..."

"Tyler" Josh mumbles. He rushingly kisses my forehead. "Rest now, Tyler, we'll see each other soon..."

__________

"Tyler...?" A woman's voice called out. I look at my mother as she pushed my door slowly. "Tyler, the sun's going down and you haven't come out of you room since last night and I didn't see you eat anything today." She was getting worried, of course she is. She had a tray of food at hand.

I apologized to her. "I'm just not myself lately..." I curled onto the bed, facing away from the woman.

"Oh, honey..." she placed the tray on my bedside table and kissed my hand. "Just remember everything's gonna be okay, just don't give up, alright?" She was almost in tears from seeing me like this. She hugged me tight, and she wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be... It's not your fault." she hugged me tighter. "Go eat up and I'll check on you later, okay?"

She left the room. I took a sip on the soup she left on the tray and chugged on to the glass of water beside it.

It's been an hour and I've been staring blankly at the wall until I heard screaming and yelling. I ran downstairs, only to see my mother on the floor, being hit repeatedly by my father.

I grabbed the sharpest object in my room, scissors, and ran to the man. I did not hesitate to jab the object to the core of his spine. He let out a deep grunt. "S-Shit!" the old man fell down and bled until he became lifelessly pale.

My mother was on the floor as well, with little to no life left. "Mom...?" I go to her. "Oh f-fuck, I'll call an ambulance..."

"I-I'm sorry f-for not listening t-to you..." She mumbled, using the last bits of life she had in her body just to speak. "Y-You're right, he'll n-never change..."

I called the ambulance, but as soon as they arrived, she was already dead.

__________

"Josh..." I said. We were on the dewy grass.

"Hm?" He sounded.

"I've decided I'm never going back to the other world. No matter what, I won't come back, I just want to stay here forever with you. I don't care about the possible consequences." I kissed him on the mouth.

"Tyler... You can't do that."

I sighed. "Why? All I want is to be with you until I die, and I'll be happier than I've ever been if you don't stop me from doing what I want." I touched his hair and held his hand. "Please?"

He kissed me back. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you, so please listen to me." He looked at me in the eye. "Tyler, the monsters in your sketchbook will come to life if you don't come back to your original world."

"The real world's much scarier."

The sky was filled with grey clouds.

"Tyler, please..."

I didn't listen.

The storm was coming, I felt my eyes droop, and I watched hands gradually turning black and my scars marked my skin once again like before and opened to become fresh wounds. Blood trickled down my arm. "J-Josh..." I stuttered as drops of rain dropped from the sky suddenly, the thunder roared loud. I was weak and all I felt was the urge to cry. "Josh..."

"Tyler... Please go back...!"

"My name's not Tyler..."

"Then who are you...?"

"My name's Blurryface..."

**__________**

**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao tho


End file.
